Citre
Supreme loveliness does not always equal supreme goodness. Citre, the sister of Nereza and queen of the light nymphs of the sky, is dazzlingly beautiful, with powers of pure light. But her beauty disguises a hideous heart. Citre is a power-hungry villain who despises everyone but herself. She hasn't made many friends, for she is quite a despicable brat. Her nicknames include: "Sitrus Berry," "Lemon Queen," and "Light Trash." Appearance Long silvery-white hair, golden eyes, pale skin covered in golden swirls, wears flowing golden dresses. Her beauty is so captivating it is almost unreal. She is basically the light version of Nereza.... and the evil version. Personality Seemingly sweet and angelic, but with a deranged edge, power-hungry, easily jealous, scheming, arrogant, rude. Backstory Citre is the mystical child of a dark queen and an ethereal being of light. She is a light nymph, like her father, though her sister is a different being altogether, a powerful celestial spirit in a human’s body. A prophecy was issued about both children, soon after their birth – that Nereza would maintain the balance of darkness and light for all eternity, and Citre would use her beautiful powers of light for great evil. The power-hungry dark queen tried to thwart Nereza’s prophecy by imprisoning her in a world of eternal darkness, intentionally for the rest of her life, for she was concerned that her daughter would be a threat to her great evil power. Meanwhile, their father worried about the prophecy that beautiful, sweet Citre would become an evil monster. He decided to take Citre to the sky realm of the light nymphs and raise her there, teaching her of all that is good and beautiful and filling her with joy, so that she would never desire to commit any evil deeds. Citre lived in the world of the light nymphs, appreciating the beauty of her powers as she learned to fly through clouds and bend sunlight into beautiful shapes and create flowing radiance from her fingertips. Everyone who saw her believed her to be the most angelic and beautiful light nymph ever created. But Citre was hiding a secret – or two. Citre had more than just the power of light. She could shape-shift, like her dark mother could. She could become a soaring bird or a supernova-breathing dragon or an awe-inspiring, majestic lion. She could become anything. She kept this from the light nymphs, because she knew that this was not a power that any of them possessed, and they would find it frightening if they found out. Citre’s other secret was darker. She had destroyed another light nymph. This was the most horrendous crime anyone could ever think of. Light nymphs were pure and innocent. Citre was one of them. But Citre had never liked one of her schoolmates, a being named Larisse, very much. The resentment had become too strong for Citre to bear. So she had attacked her with her light powers, and now Larisse was no more. It had almost been fun, to see how powerful she was. But she had never told anybody. She kept it to herself, and kept up her angelic aura, though slowly the pure heart she had never truly possessed turned to the dark side. She began to resent the light nymphs, with their talk of purity and grace. She could see bigger things, better things, in the world below the clouds. She had inherited her mother’s lust for power. She knew that she was powerful, beyond any other light nymph’s ability. She began to feel that she deserved to control all the light nymphs, bring them crashing back out of their daydream lives, back to reality. She began to desire this more than anything else, twisting into a monster inside, while on the outside she kept up her sweet, innocent disguise. Then, on her sixteenth birthday, she struck. The nonviolent light nymphs didn’t know what to do. Citre attacked her shining city in the sky, raining down ferocious comets of light and blasting supernovas at her family and friends. She marched into the palace where her father was king, and blasted him off his throne. She said that she was the queen now, that she deserved power more than any of the pathetic light nymphs. Then her reign of terror began… Eventually, though, she began to feel bored by her easy conquests of anything and everything. The light nymphs were all terrified of her, and they cried silently in their bedrooms every night about the lost beauty and purity of their realm. They were far too passive to rise up against her. Citre made the lives of the light nymphs miserable beyond belief, relishing her total control over them, but she grew sick of their tears and their fearful glances. She didn’t want to surround herself with such pitiful creatures anymore. For the first time in years, she recalled her sister. They had only been toddlers, when they had been separated. Citre decided that she would go searching for her again. Perhaps she and her sibling would be able to conquer the world below, together. Perhaps they would be remembered as the most terrible and powerful people to ever walk the earth… And eventually, Citre’s wish came true. She found her sister. But the reunion was nothing like she had imagined… Present Currently Citre spends her days terrorizing her sister Nereza, chasing after Vitreus, flaunts her beauty, and gives her RedFlame leader Venus frequent headaches with her insolence and disrespect, all the while slowly scheming to take over the universe... Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Dark Category:OC Category:LokiSwag Category:Book Character Category:Female Category:Girl Category:7D7W Category:RedFlame Category:Shapeshift